Purge the Giants
, (Possible) Random map |type = Fighters Guild quest |faction = Fighters Guild |id = m0b20y02 }} Purge the Giants is a Fighters Guild quest available during the events of . The Agent is sent into a dungeon to purge the local population of giants. Background Having proven their worth by completing some menial tasks, the Agent can join the Fighters Guild in the Iliac Bay. With full Fighters Guild membership, the Agent will be paid for completing quests for the Guild, and will improve their reputation to gain ranks within. Objectives *Speak with a questgiver from the Fighters Guild. *Journey to and enter the specified dungeon. **Slay six or more of the giants hiding within. *Return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires to complete the quest. Walkthrough After gaining more than 20 reputation within the Fighters Guild, the Agent will be asked to deal with "this pack of giants that want killing." According to one of the Guild's Questgivers, a client has asked that the Guild kill's the entire group of giants, thought to be living in a herd of six. The Agent is duly sent into the heart of their territory, a nearby dungeon. A Giant's Territory The Agent must journey to and enter the specified dungeon, which will have been marked on their map by the Questgiver. Once inside, the Agent will encounter a random assortment of creatures and enemies, as well as distinct group of giants somewhere within. The giants will turn hostile the moment they spot the Agent, and when the first one is struck it will utter: Once six giants have been slain, for there may be upwards of fifteen within the dungeon, the Agent will receive a notification telling them that the pack is dead. The Agent must now escape the dungeon and return to the Questgiver before the time limit expires. Rewards The Agent will be paid a random amount of for killing the giant herd, as well as a standard boost to their reputation within the Guild. Furthermore, the Agent has a one in four chance of receiving a random map from the Questgiver for successfully killing the herd. Failing the quest will not only see the Agent forfeit a reward, but also have their standing with the Guild harmed: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has joined the Fighters Guild and gained 20 reputation with them. *When asked for any news, NPCs have a variety of comments to make referencing the quest: **Acceptance: ***"There's a bunch of giants in dungeon, but they don't bother anyone." ***"I hear the title wants those giants in dungeon dead once and for all." **Success: ***"I wonder how soon it'll be before a new group of giants move into dungeon." ***"I kinda feel sorry for those giants. They didn't really bother anyone." **Failure: ***"Something scared those giants off. Wonder what it could've been." ***"If I were one of those giants, I would've ran off too. Too much traffic." Gallery Hunt Giants 2.png Category:Daggerfall: Fighters Guild Quests